


what if im in love with you?

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kim and trini's relationship through texts, from friends to lovers, mild quarentine because of covid. i promise its good
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. chapter one

**_[kimberly <3] _ ** **_9:01 am_ **

good morning trin

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:01 am**_

you're definitely not up yet

_**[kimberly <3]**_ **_9:02 am_**

regardless, make sure to eat breakfast today because jason said that we were gunna train extra hard

_**[trini ♡]** _ **_9:07 am_ **

hi

_**[trini♡]** _ **_9:07 am_ **

im up i just didn't hear my phone go off over the excessive and totally way too dramatic yelling of my mother

_**[kimberly <3]**_ **9:09 am**

what did you do

_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _ **_9: 10 am_ **

why do u assume i did anything

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:10 am**_

because i know you. what did you do

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:12 am**_

i pierced my nose

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:12 am**_

you did that awhile ago

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _ **9:13 am**_

she didn't know that. i changed it to a hoop so, she can actually see it now.

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:13 am**_

why'd you change it

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] **_9:14 am_**

i wanted a change

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _9:14 am_

and its not even that big of a deal im seventeen, she's gotta loosen up

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:16 am**_

what did she say

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:18 am**_

that im a disappointment, yada yada yada. ya know, as cold as that women was you would think she would come up with some better insults but, gosh what do i know

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:22 am**_

im sorry

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:22 am**_

its not your fault

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:23 am**_

irregardless, im still sorry.

_**[** _ _**trini♡]** _ **_9:23 am_ **

how hard do u think jasons gunna work us today

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:24 am**_

probably pretty hard i would assume, i dunno something abt us needing to work together as a complete unit, not two separate units

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:25 am**_

two? last time checked there were five of us

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:25 am**_

me and you, and then the boys

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] **_9:27 am_**

me and you?

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:27 am**_

well yah were more cohesive, me and you, then we are with them

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:30 am**_

i don't see how thats our fault

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:31 am**_

well its not, me and you just clicked more then we did with the boys and thats not our faults

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _ **9:32 am**_

did we really?

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:32 am**_

click more? like me and you?

_**[kimberly <3]**_ **_9:34 am_**

i think so, yeah

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:35 am**_

i guess almost dying together probably causes that

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:35 am**_

yeah probably

_**[kimberly <3]**_ _**9:36 am**_

are you ready to go cuz im outside ur house and i brought you a doughnut and hot chocolate because ik you wont eat unless i make you

_**[**_ _ **trini♡**_ ] _**9:37 am**_

thankyou 🥺 yes im ready I'll be down in a sec

_**[kimberly <3]**_ ** _9:38 am_**

ok hurry i wanna see your nose ring

**_[_** ** _trini♡_** ] **_9:39 am_**

wait were u driving and texting at the same time

**_[kimberly <3]_** **_9:40 am_**

:)


	2. chapter two

**_[trini♡] 10:23 pm_ **

i might just have to murder jason scott

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:23 pm_ **

eveything hurts

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:24 pm_ **

im in so much pain i cant even be angry

**_[kimberly <3] 10:25 pm_ **

we cant murder jason

**_[kimberly <3] 10:25 pm_ **

we need him

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:25 pm_ **

for what exactly

**_[kimberly <3] 10:26 pm_ **

i dunno shhbh so i can think of something

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:26 pm_ **

ill give you exactly 10 minutes to tell me what he's good for

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:26 pm_ **

or else im going over to his house and beating the shit out of him

**_[kimberly <3] 10:28 pm_ **

or you could come over here and we can cuddle

**_[_ ** **_kimberly <3] 10:29 pm_ **

:)

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:31 pm_ **

dont change the subject kimmy 

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:31 pm_ **

im serious

**_[kimberly <3] 10:32 pm_ **

he's our leader!

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:32 pm_ **

it took you six minutes to come up with THAT

**_[kimberly <3] 10:33 pm_ **

i dunno much about the guy, im not his keeper im yours

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:34 pm_ **

my keeper?

**_[kimberly <3] 10:36_ **

yes ma'am. your keeper who sent you on your lovely ass at least thirty times today

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:39 pm_ **

you think my ass is lovely?

**_[kimberly <3] 10:39 pm_ **

thats what you took away from that?

**_[_ ** **_trini♡] 10:40 pm_ **

yeah well when a pretty girl says you have a nice ass thats all you can think about. 

**_[kimberly <3] 10:40 pm_ **

you think im pretty 🥺

**_[trini♡] 10:42 pm_ **

i have eyes, kim. yes i think you're pretty. i think you're absolutely stunning

**_[kimberly <3] 10:42 pm_ **

awwwwww

**_[kimberly <3] 10:43 pm_ **

you're adorable

**_[trini♡] 10:43 pm_ **

am not

**_[kimberly <3] 10:44 pm_ **

are too

**_[kimberly <3] 10:44 pm_ **

now come cuddle you doofus 😡

**_[trini♡] 10:45 pm_ **

im not a goofus you are

**_[kimberly <3] 10:45 pm_ **

nu-uh, all you

**_[trini♡] 10:46 pm_ **

no 😡

**_[kimberly <3] 10:47 pm_ **

are you coming to cuddle or not

**_[trini♡] 10:48 pm_ **

yes, but ONLY if i get to get snacks

**_[kimberly <3] 10:49 pm_ **

what kind of snacks

**_[trini♡] 10:50 pm_ **

peanutbutter cups, and pink lemonade, and sprite, and salt and vinegar chips 😡

**_[kimberly <3] 10:50 pm_ **

go get the snackssss

**_[kimberly <3] 10:51 pm_ **

pink lemonade? thats like us 😌💕

**_[trini♡] 10:52 pm_ **

its my favorite drink EVER

**_[kimberly <3] 10:53 pm_ **

because of me? ;)

**_[trini♡] 10:53 pm_ **

cuz of us

**_[kimberly <3] 10:54 pm_ **

you're such a sap omg just go get the snacks

**_[trini♡] 10:55 pm_ **

pls dont tell the guys that they alr tease me enough

**_[trini♡] 10:55 pm_ **

espically zack he keeps teasing me abt you

**_[kimberly <3] 10:56 pm_ **

abt me how?

**_[trini♡] 10:56 pm_ **

i dunno just like, the way i look at you is what he says

**_[kimberly <3] 10:57 pm_ **

how you look at me?

**_[trini♡] 10:57 pm_ **

yuh, you're my bestfriend so i dunno what he's talking about

**_[kimberly <3] 10:58 pm_ **

IM YOUR BESTFRIEND????! 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**_[trini♡] 10:58 pm_ **

yes, kimberly, you're my bestfriend. if you say anything about it i will never speak to you ever again

**_[_ ** **_kimberly <3] 10:59 pm_ **

you wouldn't dare.

**_[trini♡] 11:00 pm_ **

i gave zack the silent treatment for two months because he called me short.

**_[kimberly <3] 11:01 pm_ **

wait pls dont now im scared i dont want you to stop talking to me id miss you too much

**_[trini♡] 11:02 pm_ **

ik you would and I'd miss u too much so watch yourself, hart.

**_[kimberly <3] 11:02 pm_ **

yes ma'am

**_[trini♡] 11:05 pm_ **

ok im going to get the snacks so keep ur window open

**_[_ ** **_kimberly <3] 11:06 pm_ **

i always do, just in case you need a place to stay

**_[kimberly <3] 11:06 pm_ **

be safe <3


	3. chapter three

**_[kimberly <3] 4:03 pm_ **

that bio tests killed me 

**_[kimberly <3] 4:03 pm_ **

it was so hard :(

**_[trini♡] 4:08 pm_ **

it was really hard, i probably failed.

**_[kimberly <3] 4:09 pm_ **

no baby, you're smart

**_[trini♡] 4:10 pm_ **

baby?

**_[kimberly <3] 4:11 pm_ **

if thats okay ?

**_[trini♡] 4:12 pm_ **

it totally is.

**_[trini♡] 4:12 pm_ **

i like it

**_[kimberly <3] 4:14 pm_ **

well then good

**_[kimberly <3] 4:16 pm_ **

as i was saying, you've always been smart, you might not have aced it, but i doubt you failed.

**_[trini♡] 4:16 pm_ **

ive been really off lately, im sick and i started my period and my nose is all stuffy and ughh

**_[kimberly <3] 4:17 pm_ **

awww bubs, im sorry. is it a cold or?

**_[trini♡] 4:17 pm_ **

i dunno my mom won't take me to the doctor until im sick for a week

**_[kimberly <3] 4:17 pm_ **

a week? thats crazy

**_[trini♡] 4:18 pm_ **

i cant bring myself to go myself im not gunna drive 

**_[kimberly <3] 4:18 pm_ **

what if i take you

**_[trini♡] 4:19 pm_ **

would you really do that

**_[kimberly <3]_** _**4:20 pm**_

of course i would

**_[trini♡] 4:21 pm_ **

what if i get you sick 

**_[kimberly <3]_** _**4:22 pm**_  
  
then i get sick 

**_[trini♡] 4:22 pm_ **

are you sure?

**_[kimberly <3] 4:23 pm_ **

yes, one hundred percent 

**_[trini♡] 4:23 pm_ **

i literally never get sick. ive got sick like 4 times in the past 17 years i fucking hate this.

**_[kimberly <3] 4:24 pm_ **

really? i always get sick 

**_[trini♡] 4:24 pm_ **

yesss i hate it sm

**_[kimberly <3] 4:25 pm_ **

yes its the fucking worst   
  


**_[kimberly <3] 4:25 pm_ **

do u wanna go tmw? just do a walk in?

**_[trini♡] 4:26 pm_ **

we have school tmw tho 😕

**_[kimberly <3] 4:30 pm_ **

so? you're sickkkk and need to get better 

_**[kimberly <3] 4:31 pm** _

and if you get better sooner then we can hang out

**_[trini♡] 4:32 pm_ **

we always hang outttt

**_[kimberly <3_**] _**4:34 pm**_

ok so?

**_[kimberly <3] 4:35 pm_ **

i like being around you

**_[trini♡] 4:36 pm_ **

well i like being around you too doofus

**_[kimberly <3] 4:36 pm_ **

well good because i might have cried if you didn't like being around me

**_[trini♡] 4:38 pm_ **

you would have cried? 🥺

**_[kimberly <3] 4:39 pm_ **

ahum, yes. you're my favorite person ever.

**_[trini♡] 4:40 pm_ **

YOUR FAVORITE PERSON EVER?!??!?!?

**_[kimberly <3_**] **_4:42 pm_**

yes 🥺💖

**_[trini♡] 4:44 pm_ **

woah

**_[trini♡] 4:44 pm_ **

my heart went "🦋🥺🌈👉🏻👈🏻😌🤩🥰💖"

**_[kimberly <3_**] **_4:45 pm_**

thats alot of emoji's

**_[kimberly <3_**] _**4:45 pm**_

i love it  
  
  
  



	4. chapter four

_**[trini♡] 9:26 pm** _

hiii

_**[kimberly <3] 9:27 pm** _

hi

_**[kimberly <3] 9:27 pm** _

are you feeling better?

_**[trini♡] 9:28 pm** _

actually yes, i think im better enough that we can hang out

_**[kimberly <3] 9:29 pm** _

wait really?!

_**[trini♡] 9:29 pm** _

yes🥺🥺

**_[kimberly <3] 9:30 pm_ **

should we invite the boys?

**_[trini♡] 9:32 pm_ **

we dont have to

_**[kimberly <3] 9:32 pm** _

k then we wont

_**[trini♡] 9:33 pm** _

awesome because i really didn't want too

_**[kimberly <3] 9:35 pm** _

you got your tests back right? what did it say? are you dying?

_**[trini♡] 9:36 pm** _

hehe no im not dying

_**[trini♡] 9:37 pm** _

its some type of respiratory thing and the cold so, two for one

_**[kimberly <3] 9:38 pm** _

probably from your year of nicotine addiction ;)

_**[trini♡] 9:39 pm** _

hey thats not fair

_**[trini♡] 9:40 pm** _

and im not addicted

_**[kimberly <3] 9:42 pm** _

you've been vaping for a year 😡😡😡😡

_**[kimberly <3] 9:42 pm** _

you're addicted, bubbas

_**[trini♡] 9:43 pm** _

ok thats true 🥺

_**[trini♡] 9:45 pm** _

but i haven't in a while

_**[kimberly <3] 9:46 pm** _

well thats good, i suppose

_**[kimberly <3] 9:47 pm** _

as long as you like, quit quit

_**[trini♡] 9:47 pm** _

fine, but not because you wanted me too, but because i wanted too

_**[kimberly <3] 9:48 pm** _

sure, princess

**_[trini♡] 9:49 pm_ **

for your information, i am not a princess! i only have one emotion

**_[trini♡] 4:49 pm_ **

anger

**_[kimberly <3] 9:50 pm_ **

last night you texted me a hundered '🥺'

**_[trini♡] 9:50 pm_ **

out of ANGER

**_[kimberly <3] 9:50 pm_ **

whatever you say, kid

**_[trini♡] 9:53 pm_ **

im older then you

**_[kimberly <3] 9:53 pm_ **

by like 2 months, fuck that

**_[trini♡] 9:54 pm_ **

older is older, the time frame of how much older is irrelevant

**_[kimberly <3] 9:55 pm_ **

sometimes i really hate you

**_[trini♡] 9:56 pm_ **

really?

**_[kimberly <3] 9:57 pm_ **

no


	5. chapter five

_**[trini♡] 10:32 pm** _

i might just commit a capital crime 😡😡

_**[kimberly <3] 10:34 pm** _

against who ???

_**[trini♡] 10:34 pm** _

my mother 😡😡🐜🐜

_**[kimberly <3] 10:35 pm** _

okay, well why?

_**[trini♡] 10:35 pm** _

she's a bitchhhhhhhh

_**[kimberly <3] 10:37 pm** _

did she do anyhting wrong this time?

_**[trini♡] 10:37 pm** _

yah she always does

_**[trini♡] 10:38 pm** _

she's just so.. ughhhhh

_**[kimberly <3] 10:39 pm** _

im sorry

_**[kimberly <3] 10:40 pm** _

if it's any cancelation, on a scale from 1-10 i miss you at about a 12 right now :(

_**[trini♡] 10:42 pm** _

a 12?

_**[kimberly <3] 10:43 pm** _

yes

_**[trini♡] 10:45 pm** _

im at a 14.6

_**[kimberly <3] 10:46 pm** _

woah.

_**[trini♡] 10:37 pm** _

yes a big woah

_**[trini♡] 10:38 pm** _

its scary

_**[kimberly <3] 10:39 pm** _

scary how?

_**[trini♡] 10:40 pm** _

bc it is

**_[kimberly <3] 10:41 pm_ **

that's not a real anwser 😡

**_[trini♡] 10:44 pm_ **

well its the anwser that you're gunna get

**_[kimberly <3] 10:45 pm_ **

grrrr you're infuriating

**_[trini♡] 10:45 pm_ **

im very much aware of that

**_[kimberly <3] 10:47 pm_ **

i know because i tell you all the time

**_[trini♡] 10:50 pm_ **

yes you do its infuriating

**_[kimberly <3] 10:52 pm_ **

hehe thankyou very much

**_[trini♡] 10:53 pm_ **

that wasn't a complement you goof

**_[kimberly <3] 10:53 pm_ **

uhhhh says who

**_[trini♡] 10:54 pm_ **

me

**_[kimberly <3] 10:55 pm_ **

what are your credentials

**_[trini♡] 10:56 pm_ **

depressed gay superhero

**_[kimberly <3] 10:57 pm_ **

ill take three 🥺🥺🥺

**_[trini♡] 10:58 pm_ **

dude you're so weird

**_[kimberly <3] 10:59 pm_ **

you know it ;)

**_[kimberly <3] 11:00 pm_ **

are you calm trini yet or mad trini

**_[trini♡] 11:02 pm_ **

happy trini, but if you stop talking to me ill be sad trini

**_[kimberly <3] 11:03 pm_ **

oh no i hate sad trini

**_[kimberly <3] 11:04 pm_ **

she makes my heart hurt

**_[trini♡] 11:05 pm_ **

well then you better keep talking hart :)

**_[kimberly <3] 11:06 pm_ **

yes ma'am <3


	6. chapter six

_**[trini♡] 12:22 am** _

kimmmyyyyyyyy

_**[kimberly <3] 12:23 am** _

hiii

_**[trini♡] 12:23 am** _

ur son prett6

_**[trini♡] 12:25 am** _

youren son prett6 and i dont deservenx ton looj at your fave at all because ik a bsd perwon

_**[kimberly <3] 12:26 am** _

are you drunk?

_**[trini♡] 12:26 am** _

nooooo

**_[kimberly <3] 12:27 am_ **

you're v drunk I can tell

_**[trini♡] 12:28 am** _

yiure very beaytifyl

_**[kimberly <3] 12:30 am** _

so are you

**_[trini♡] 12:32 am_ **

yiure my facourure perskn ever

_**[kimberly <3] 12:33 am** _

hun how much have you had to drink

**_[trini♡] 12:34 am_ **

mu mimmy has alot of cidka so i tiik some she doenst need al if it

_**[kimberly <3] 12:35 am** _

it seems like you had all of it

_**[trini♡] 12:36 am** _

nooooo i disjt

_**[kimberly <3] 12:37 am** _

you definitely did, baby

_**[kimberly <3] 12:38 am** _

you should get some sleep, you'll be hating yourself in the morning

_**[trini♡] 12:39 am** _

wel hokes on yju i awqays haye mself

_**[kimberly <3] 12:40 am** _

i don't want you to hate yourself.

**_[trini♡] 12:43 am_ **

yiu naje me gappy

**_[trini♡] 12:44 am_ **

amd i rely wana kuss yoi

**_[kimberly <3] 12:45 am_ **

you're not gunna remember any of this in the morning, bubs

**_[kimberly <3] 12:46 am_ **

you really should get some sleep

**_[trini♡] 12:47 am_ **

nooo i dony wnnaaa

**_[trini♡] 12:48 am_ **

i wsna ne wirh yooi

**_[kimberly <3] 12:49 am_ **

i know

**_[trini♡] 12:50 am_ **

i kis yui si kuxh

**_[trini♡] 12:50 am_ **

i ment kissp

**_[trini♡] 12:51 am_ **

misa

**_[trini♡] 12:52 am_ **

i wana kis yu too ytho

**_[kimberly <3] 12:54 am_ **

i know you do, baby

**_[kimberly <3] 12:55 am_ **

but right now you need sleep, because you're very very drunk

**_[trini♡] 12:56 am_ **

byr i sont wana

**_[trini♡] 12:57 am_ **

ikk mis tou too muxg

**_[kimberly <3] 12:58 am_ **

ill talk to you first thing in the morning, you won't even know in gone. you'll be asleep, goof.

**_[trini♡] 12:59 am_ **

fune vyt onw ine condution

**_[trini♡] 1:00 am_ **

i wnna kss yo

**_[kimberly <3] 1:03 am_ **

i know you do, i know.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked then leave a kudos and comment! its what keeps me writing


End file.
